Red Valentine (EDIT)
by Nara Yushioka
Summary: Tapi, tenang saja. Khusus untukmu, aku akan memberikan kado spesial. Dan kado spesial itu adalah hari Valentine penuh warna merah yang takkan pernah kau lupakan!/ Oneshoot/ Bad!Kyu, Bad!Min.


Cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Tan Zhoumi, Jessica Jung, and Kyuhyun Eomma

Genre: Angst, Fantasy, Crime, Humor (little)

Rate: M

Disclaimer: All cast belong to God but this story belong to me CX

Warning: Genderswitch, Typo, OOC, Bad!Kyu, Bad!Min, Bold (Kyu's POV and pressure words), Italic (Flashback), "…" (Dialog), '…' (Mind), etc

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**FAILED FLAMER, GET OUT FROM MY STORY!**

**HAPPY READING CX**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eomma … Eomma …" _Kyuhyun kecil yang sedang bermain di halaman belakang memanggil-manggil _eomma_nya._

_ "_Ne_, _chagiya_. _Waeyo_?" Kyu -panggilan Kyuhyun- _Eomma_ yang duduk santai di kursi yang berada di halaman belakang menghampiri anak bungsunya._

**Awalnya, aku tak pernah tertarik. Bahkan untuk mendengarkan satu kata itu saja membuatku muak.**

_**Valentine**_**? Hal bodoh macam apa itu!**

_"_Eomma_ duduk dicini deh baleng Kyu." Anak lelaki cadel itu lalu menyuruh _eomma_nya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Kyu _Eomma_ hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Lalu, menuruti permintaan anaknya._

_ "_Eomma_…" Kyu beranjak dan segera duduk di pangkuan _eomma_nya. "Boleh tidak Kyu beltanya?"_

_ "Tentu. Mau tanya apa, Kyu?" Kyu _Eomma_ menanggapi sambil sesekali mencubit pipi Kyu._

**Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan. Dan aku harus -wajib- melakukannya.**

_"Tadi Kyu melihat Ahla _noona _membawa kado becal."_

_ "Lalu?" Kyu _Eomma _mendengarkan cerita anaknya._

_ "Lalu Kyu tanya kepada Ahla _noona_, kado cebecal itu untuk ciapa. Ahla _noona_ bilang untuk Heechul _hyung_. Padahal ultah Heechul _hyung _kan cudah lewat, _eomma_." Kyu memanyunkan bibirnya._

_ Kyu _Eomma_ hanya tersenyum._

_ "Lalu Kyu tanya lagi, bukannya ultah Heechul _hyung_ cudah lewat. Ahla _noona _bilang, kado itu bukan untuk ultah Heechul _hyung_. Tapi untuk hali _Valentine_. Lalu, Ahla _noona_ pelgi begitu caja."_

_ Kyu diam sebentar. Kyu _Eomma_ sabar menunggu kelanjutan serta pertanyaan dari cerita Kyu._

_ "Kyu pucing, _eomma_. Hali _Valentine_ itu apa cih? Kok di kalendel tidak ada." Kyu memanyunkan bibirnya lagi. Kyu _Eomma_ tertawa kecil melihat tingkah laku Kyu._

_ "Kyu sayang, hari _Valentine _itu adalah hari kasih sayang. Orang-orang biasa merayakannya dengan memberikan coklat atau hadiah kepada orang yang mereka kasihi. Apa Kyu mengerti?"_

_ Kyu menganggukkan kepalanya._

**Coklat? Hadiah?**

** Persetan dengan itu semua!**

** Aku tak butuh hal-hal manis semacam itu karena hatiku sudah …**

** MATI RASA!**

_"Dan biasanya, Kyu. Hari _Valentine _itu didominasi dengan warna merah jambu."_

_ Kyu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Didominaci? Makcudnya apa, _eomma_?"_

_ "Maksudnya hari _Valentine_ itu dipenuhi warna merah jambu. Misal, Heechul _hyung_ memberikan coklat dengan pita merah jambu kepada Ahra _noona_."_

_ Kyu menganggukkan kepalanya lagi sambil memegang dagu. Benar-benar mirip orang dewasa!_

**Warna merah jambu?**

** Cih!**

** Aku semakin muak dengan **_**Valentine**_** busuk itu.**

_**Oh my fuckin' god**_**, merah jambu?**

_**Go to hell, either**_**!**

_"Kenapa tidak walna melah caja, _eomma_?"_

_ Kyu _Eomma_ tampak berfikir._

_ "Entahlah, Kyu. _Eomma_ juga tidak tau. Mungkin karena warna merah jambu melambangkan cinta jadi hari _Valentine_ dipenuhi dengan warna merah jambu." Kyu _Eomma_ tersenyum._

_ "Nah, karena _eomma_ sayang Kyu. Ini …" Kyu _Eomma_ merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan benda panjang berbentuk batang yang dilapisi kertas berwarna keemasan._

_ "… coklat untuk Kyu. Selamat hari _Valentine_, Cho Kyuhyun."_

_ Kyuhyun mengambil coklat itu. Ia lalu memeluk _eomma_nya._

_ "Telimakacih, _eomma_. Kyu juga cayang _eomma._ Celamat hali _Valentine_."_

**Tapi, tenang saja. Khusus untukmu, aku akan memberikan kado spesial.**

** Dan kado spesial itu adalah hari **_**Valentine **_**penuh warna merah yang takkan pernah kau lupakan!**

oO0RedValentine0Oo

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, Mimi. Ini benar-benar hari _Valentine_ paling spesial yang pernah kurasakan." Sungmin kembali membayangkan makan malam yang baru beberapa menit mereka lakukan.

Zhoumi -_namja_ yang dipanggil Mimi tadi- hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataan _yeojachingu_nya. Dia bergegas mencari mobilnya karena udara makin dingin. Huh! Dia merutuki sifat lupanya. Padahal tempat parkir di restoran ini tak sebesar kota Jakarta yang pernah didatanginya.

BINGO!

"Nah, itu mobilku!"

Zhoumi bergegas memasuki mobilnya, begitu juga dengan Sungmin. Zhoumi lalu menghidupkan mesin dan memasukkan _persneling_. Perlahan tapi pasti, mobil Zhoumi meninggalkan pelataran parkir. Tanpa mengetahui ada sepasang mata melihat mereka dengan muka penuh amarah.

oO0RedValentine0Oo

"Kita sudah sampai." Zhoumi melepaskan _seat belt_ Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Mimi." Sungmin tersenyum juga.

"Kau tak apa berjalan sendiri di gang? Kuantar sampai depan rumah, _ne_?"

"Tak usah. Mimi pulang saja. Wajahmu tampak lelah." Sungmin membelai pipi Zhoumi lembut.

"Tapi bahaya, Minnie. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat? Kuantar saja, ya." Zhoumi ingin membuka pintu mobil. Tapi sebelum tangannya sampai, sudah ada tangan lain yang menarik tangannya.

"Aku bisa sendiri. Tenanglah!"

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati, _ne_. Jangan tidur larut malam. Nanti kalau aku sampai rumah, akan kutelepon. Pastikan kau mengangkatnya." Zhoumi terus saja memberikan petuah kepada Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi.

"_Ne,_ _chagiya_." Sungmin mengecup kedua pipi Zhoumi dan segera turun dari mobil. Sebelum Sungmin benar-benar memasuki gang, Zhoumi menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan melambaikan tangannya tanda pamit. Sungmin pun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya juga.

Perlahan mobil Zhoumi berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin. Sungmin pun berbalik dan mulai berjalan menelusuri gang tanpa mengetahui ada seseorang tengah tersenyum mengerikan.

oO0RedValentine0Oo

Sungmin berjalan pelan tanpa ada rasa takut. Suara burung serta hembusan angin tak membuat nyalinya ciut walau ia tau hanya dia sendiri di gang ini. Mungkin karena dia memegang sabuk hitam _taekwondo_, kalau-kalau ada yang janggal dia masih bisa mengantisipasinya sekalipun ia wanita.

Sungmin memeluk dirinya sendiri. Hembusan angin membuatnya sedikit kedinginan walaupun ia sudah memakai mantel.

"Akhir-akhir ini angin berhembus kencang sekali. Tidak tau orang kedinginan, ya? Huh!"

"Iya. Dingin sekali, ya."

_DEG!_

Sungmin membalikkan tubuhnya. 'Tidak ada siapapun.' Sungmin mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja. Sungmin pun berjalan kembali.

"Kau sombong sekali, ya, _sunbae_!"

_DEG DEG!_

Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini ia melihat bayangan.

Sungmin memutuskan segera berbalik. Perasaannya kali ini tak enak. Entahlah, dia hanya ingin segera sampai ke rumah.

"_Sunbae_, kenapa pergi? Kau tak ingin menyapa _hoobae_mu?"

'Dia memanggilku _sunbae_?' Sungmin mempercepat langkahnya. Sedikit lagi dia akan sampai rumah.

'Sampai!' Sungmin segera mengambil kunci rumah dari tasnya. Sungmin lalu memasukkan kunci itu ke lubang pintu. 'Ayolah. Jangan gemetaran.'

_GREP!_

"_Sunbae_, kau ternyata disini. _Bogosshipeo_."

Sungmin terkejut sampai kunci yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Bagaimana bisa _hoobae_nya ataupun makhluk yang tak dikenalnya ini bisa ada di belakangnya dan sekarang … memeluknya!

"_Sunbae _…" orang yang tak dikenal Sungmin dengan mudah membalikkan tubuhnya.

"… kenapa diam saja? Tak merindukanku, _eoh_?"

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Orang yang lebih tinggi darinya ini sangat, sangat dikenalnya. Dia …

"K … Kyu … Kyu … hyun?" Sungmin tercekat. Keringat dingin mengucur di pelipisnya. Kyuhyun -orang yang tak dikenalnya tadi- hanya menampakkan seringaian setannya. Sungmin benar-benar takut. Tubuhnya melemas.

"Kau kenapa, _sunbae_? Jangan gugup begitu dong. Aku hanya ingin mengobrol sambil **bermain** denganmu."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendudukkan tubuh Sungmin di bangku yang ada di depan rumah Sungmin. Lalu, ia mendudukkan dirinya sendiri. "_Sunbae_, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ba … baik. Kau … sen … sendiri?"

"Sangat baik. Apalagi malam ini. Kabarku baik sekali karena aku bertemu denganmu." Kyuhyun masih memasang seringaian di wajahnya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum datar. Tubuhnya benar-benar seperti es sekarang. Dingin dan kaku. Bahkan hembusan angin sudah tak terasa lagi olehnya.

"_Sunbae _…" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan kanan Sungmin dengan tangan kirinya. "… _Happy Valentine_." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Tapi dimata Sungmin senyum itu tampak mengerikan.

"Kau masih menyukai warna merah jambu, _sunbae_?"

"_Ne _… _Wae _… _Waeyo_?"

"_Ani_. Tapi, apa tidak sebaiknya warna merah saja? Warna merah kan keren." Kyuhyun tampak berpikir.

"Tapi … a … aku tidak … suka … warna merah, K … Kyu."

Wajah Kyuhyun berubah seketika menjadi marah. Sungmin menyadari hal itu. Ia pun segera meluruskan pendapatnya.

"Tapi … bukan berarti … warna merah … je … jelek, Kyu."

Kyuhyun merubah wajahnya datar dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman. "Baguslah. Karena aku punya kado spesial untukmu."

_Cling!_

Sungmin tertegun. Yang dipegang Kyuhyun adalah … pisau! Ya, ia tidak salah lihat. Silauan tadi berasal dari pisau yang dipegang Kyuhyun.

"K … kau … mau … a … apa?" Sungmin bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia mundur menuju pintu.

"Hahaha … Kenapa, _sunbae_? Kau takut?" Kyuhyun berjalan pelan untuk membuat efek tegang. Benar-benar aktor laga yang baik!

"Menjauh dariku. Pergi!" Sungmin makin mundur. Tubuhnya sekarang tak bisa bergerak karena ada pintu yang membatasi. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Kau mengusirku, _sunbae_? Kau tak ingin **bermain **denganku?" Kyuhyun menampakkan raut sedih di wajahnya. Sungmin memandangnya takut. Orang yang ada di hadapannya sekarang sebenarnya makhluk apa? Dia sungguh tak mengerti.

Kyuhyun makin mendekati Sungmin. Tubuh Sungmin melemas. Dia terduduk, tak sanggup menahan berat tubuhnya lagi. Sungmin menangis. Yang ada di benaknya hanya bayangan _appa_nya, _eomma_nya, beserta … Mimi!

'Kumohon, hubungi aku sekarang! Aku membutuhkanmu, Mi.'

Sungmin merutuki nasibnya. Ia tahu benar, berulang kali ia memohon hal itu tak akan terjadi. Jarak antara rumahnya ke rumah Zhoumi memerlukan waktu 60 menit. Sedangkan Zhoumi baru 30 menit meninggalkan rumahnya. Kyuhyun pasti sempat membunuhnya dalam menit-menit yang tersisa.

oO0RedValentine0Oo

_Kyuhyun hanya dapat menunduk saat _sunbae_nya, Sungmin, beserta teman-temannya berjalan menghampirinya. Entahlah, ia juga tidak tau apa kesalahannya kali ini._

Sungmin tak dapat melihat Kyuhyun. Ia hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, rasa-rasanya kali ini Kyuhyun seperti monster yang dapat menelannya bulat-bulat.

_Sungmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun kasar. "Hei, kalau aku datang jangan menunduk seperti orang bodoh. Itu menjijikkan!"_

_ "_Mi _… _mianhae_, _sun _… _sunbae_." Kyuhyun tak berani melihat wajah _sunbae_nya._

"Nah …" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin. "… kita harus mulai dari mana **permainan** ini, _sunbaenim_?"

_"Hei, _namja_ busuk! Kalau aku sedang bicara, tatap wajahku! Kau cari mati ya, huh?" Sungmin mulai geram. "Siwon kau pegang tangannya. Dan kau, Kangin, terserah kau mau melakukan apa padanya." Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun jijik sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada._

_ "Hehe. Baiklah. Sedikit pukulan di perutnya mungkin akan membuatnya sopan." Kangin menyeringai. Sungmin mengiyakan perkataan Kangin begitu juga Siwon._

BUK! BUK!

_ "Arghh." Kyuhyun hanya mampu berteriak._

BUK! BUK! BUK!

_ Sekarang Sungmin juga menghajarnya. Siwon pun ikut serta, tak mau ketinggalan barang sejengkal pun. Kyuhyun terduduk lemas. Mukanya sudah lebam. Banyak hiasan berwarna biru di sana. Perutnya pun sangat sakit. Dihantam terus oleh tangan-tangan besar dari _sunbae_nya._

_ "Arghh … hen … hentikan, _sun_… arghh… _sunbae_…" Kyuhyun memohon entah kepada siapa. Matanya yang tak fokus membuat mereka tetap menghajarnya. Mereka tak memedulikan Kyuhyun sekalipun ia terus memohon._

Sungmin tak sanggup menatap mata Kyuhyun. Mengerikan! Belum lagi seringaiannya yang lebar. Mungkin kau akan pingsan. Begitulah kira-kira pendapat Sungmin.

"Tatap aku, _sunbae_. Aku tak suka jika lawan mainku tak menatapku." Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya. Sungmin terkejut.

_JLEB!_

"Arghhh …"

Sebelum Sungmin sempat mencegah tindakan Kyuhyun, pisau itu sudah menancap di perut Sungmin.

_JLEB JLEB JLEB!_

"Arghh … hen … henti … akh … henti, Kyu." Sungmin memohon. Sungguh, di bagian perutnya sangat terasa sakit sekarang. "Kumohon … hen … ti…"

_JLEB JLEB!_

Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan Sungmin sedikit pun. Dia malah tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin kesakitan. Entahlah, dia senang sekali melihat lawan mainnya sangat lemah padahal **permainan** masih di babak awal.

_"Hei …" Sungmin menarik rambut Kyuhyun kasar membuat kepalanya ikut tertarik. "… kau kira kami akan berhenti? Lupakan itu! Kami bahkan berniat untuk menghabisi nyawamu."_

"_Sunbae …" _Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sungmin yang sudah terengah-engah. "… kau pikir aku akan menghentikan **permainan** ini? Tentu saja tidak, _sunbae. _Ini masih babak awal. Masih ada babak pertengahan dan babak akhir. Sabarlah sedikit. Kita lihat siapa yang **mati** hari ini. Aku atau kau!"

_Kangin memegang kedua lengan Kyuhyun kuat. Beberapa detik kemudian, tubuh Kyuhyun sudah terangkat._

BUK BUK!

_ "Akhh. Hen … henti … akh …" Kyuhyun terus berteriak kesakitan. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Koridor sekolahnya sudah sepi. Kalaupun ada, hanya _sunbae_ jahanam yang tengah memukulnya sekarang yang mendengar teriakannya._

_ "Ckck … Baru begitu saja sudah berteriak. Lemah sekali. Cih!" Sungmin meludahi wajah Kyuhyun yang sebelumnya sudah lebam dan penuh darah. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam, tak dapat membalas. Perlahan air matanya jatuh. Dia merutuki nasibnya yang tak bisa melawan mereka._

_ "Eh? Cho Kyuhyun menangis,_ eoh? Crybaby. _Cupcup_. Uljima ne. _Hahaha_." _Siwon menertawai Kyuhyun yang sedang menangis._ _"Bajingan. Kalian bajingan. Beraninya bergerombol. Kalian kira kalian sudah hebat? 3 lawan 1. Apa itu membuat kalian bangga?" Kyuhyun memberanikan diri untuk melawan _sunbae_nya lewat perkataan._

BUK BUK BUK!

_ "Berani sekali kau mengatakan kami bajingan, huh! Kau itu yang bajingan. Kurang ajar kau." Sungmin tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Ia benar-benar marah. Sangat marah._

Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya siap untuk menancapkan pisau itu ke perut Sungmin lagi.

_JLEB JLEB!_

"Akhh. Henti … hentikan, K … Kyu." Sungmin terus berteriak kesakitan. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada seorang pun yang mendengarkan teriakannya. Hanya ada dirinya dan Kyuhyun di gang ini. Kyuhyun tentu saja tak akan menghentikan ini sekalipun ia memohon.

"Kenapa kau lemah sekali, _sunbae._ Kita baru saja masuk ke babak pertengahan. Ayolah, semangat! Hahaha." Kyuhyun menertawai dirinya. Sungguh, ia tak tau setan apa yang merasuki diri Kyuhyun. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa sekejam ini? Sungmin menangis. Ia terlalu takut untuk membayangkan apakah dia dapat bertahan.

"Eh, _sunbae _menangis? Cengeng sekali. Ssst … Jangan menangis." Kyuhyun menyuruh Sungmin untuk berhenti menangis persis seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menghentikan tangisan anaknya. Lembut dan pelan. Kyuhyun memang pintar berakting. "Bajingan kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Hiks … bajingan kau …"

_JLEB!_

"Berani sekali kau memanggilku dengan sebutan **bajingan**. Kau itu yang bajingan. Seharusnya kau sadar. Kau memang sudah **buta**, ya!" Kyuhyun mulai murka. Ia tak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi.

_Sungmin menarik rambut Kyuhyun kuat. Beberapa helaiannya rontok dari kulit kepala Kyuhyun. "Akhh … sa … sakit … _sunbae _…_"_ Kyuhyun memohon tapi sedikitpun tak digubris oleh Sungmin. Sungmin nampaknya lebih asyik dengan permainan ayo-botakkan-kepala-Kyuhyun._

Bagian bawah dada Sungmin sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Perlakuan Kyuhyun membuat kulit perutnya lepas. Bahkan hanya tinggal daging. Organ-organ di dalam perut Sungmin pun kelihatan. Kyuhyun tampak berpikir, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia tiba-tiba menyeringai. Sebelum Sungmin menangkap apa yang akan dilakukannya, tangan Kyuhyun sudah menarik benda panjang dari perut Sungmin. Ya, Kyuhyun menarik usus Sungmin.

"Akhh … jangan laku … akh … Kumo … hon …" Kyuhyun tak menghiraukan permintaan Sungmin. Yang ada dibenaknya sekarang 'Cepat selesaikan permainan ini.'

_ Kepala Kyuhyun terasa pusing akibat perlakuan Sungmin kepadanya. Matanya sudah berat. Tak dapat terbuka lagi. Tapi kesadarannya masih penuh. Ia masih dapat merasakan segala yang dilakukan Sungmin terhadapnya._

GREP!

_ Sungmin mencekik leher Kyuhyun kuat membuat ia tak dapat bernapas._

_ "Cekik ia terus, Min. Sampai nyawanya habis pun tak apa. Hahaha." Kangin tertawa melihat Kyuhyun yang terengah-engah berusaha mengambil udara tapi nihil._

_ "Hahaha. Mati kau, Kyuhyun." Siwon hanya memaki Kyuhyun dan berharap Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mati. Memang sangat tak berperikeKYUHYUNan._

Kepala Sungmin terasa pusing akibat semua perlakuan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Matanya sudah berat dan tak dapat dibuka olehnya lagi. Tapi dia masih cukup sadar karena ia masih dapat merasakan segala yang dilakukan Kyuhyun terhadap tubuhnya.

"Akh ... ukh …"

Kyuhyun mencekik leher Sungmin dengan usus yang sudah diikatkan di leher Sungmin sebelumnya. Kyuhyun menarik usus itu berlawanan arah dengan sangat kuat. Sungmin benar-benar tak dapat bernapas sekarang. Ia berusaha mengambil udara tapi nihil.

_Sungmin menghentikan aksi mencekiknya. Kyuhyun memanfaatkan itu untuk mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya._

Kyuhyun menghentikan aksi menarik usus di leher Sungmin. Sungmin pun memanfaatkan hal itu untuk mengambil pasokan udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

_ Tiba-tiba Sungmin punya ide. Diambilnya tongkat _baseball _yang tergeletak di lantai. Diangkatnya tongkat itu dan diayunkannya kuat-kuat ke kepala Kyuhyun._

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun punya ide. Diambilnya batu lumayan besar yang ada di samping tubuh Sungmin. Diangkatnya batu itu dan dilepaskannya mengarah ke kepala Sungmin.

DUAGH!

_DUAGH!_

_ Kepala Kyuhyun terhempas. Beberapa detik kemudian, kepala Kyuhyun mengeluarkan darah dan Kyuhyun tak sadarkan diri._

Kepala Sungmin pecah. Banyak darah berceceran dan menyembur mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar melihat Sungmin sudah tak bernyawa. Beberapa detik kemudian dia menampakkan raut sedih.

"_HAPPY __**RED**__ VALENTINE, SUNBAE_. Huh. Padahal kita baru sebentar **bermain**. Kau tahu, aku akan sangat merindukanmu. Nanti kita **bermain **lagi di **neraka**, ya, _sunbae_. Tunggu aku!"

_Drrtt … Drrtt …_

_Handphone _Sungmin bergetar. '_Prince_ Mimi _calling_' begitu yang terbaca Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengambil _handphone _Sungmin lalu menekan tombol hijau.

"Halo, Minnie."

"…"

**Hei!**

** Ada satu rahasia juga yang sebenarnya ingin kusampaikan kepada kalian.**

"Min, kau disitu, kan?"

"…"

**Kalian tahu **_**Dewi Kematian**_**, kan?**

** Permainan antara aku dengan Sungmin adalah skenarionya.**

** Dia juga membantuku dalam menyelesaikan permainan ini sehingga aku menang.**

"Min, jawab aku!"

"…"

**Dan kalian tahu tidak.**

** Aku harus membayar itu semua dengan nyawa lelaki yang juga dekat dengan Sungmin.**

"Min …"

"Zhoumi, ini aku, Kyuhyun. Aku _hoobae_nya Sungmin."

**Caranya mudah. Aku hanya perlu menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur untuk lelaki itu tepat di telinganya.**

"Kyuhyun, mana Sungmin?"

"Dia ada di sampingku. Dia tidur pulas sekali. Zhoumi, aku ingin menyampaikan **pesan **dari Sungmin."

"Pesan apa, Kyu?"

"Sungmin menyuruhku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu yang diciptakan olehnya sendiri. Katanya **kado terakhir** untuk malam _Valentine_."

"Hah?"

"Kumulai saja, ya. Dengarkan baik-baik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar. Dia menampakkan seringaian setannya.

"_**Valentine**_** yang merah.**

** Aku tak menyangka. Akan jadi begini akhirnya.**

_**Valentine**_** yang merah.**

** Aku tak mengira. Akan seperti ini jadinya.**

_**Valentine**_** yang merah.**

** Bawakan kekasihku ke sini. Bawakan dia untukku.**

_**Valentine**_** yang merah.**

** Jadikan lagu ini penghantar tidur untuknya. Untuk dia yang tengah sendiri di malam **_**Valentine**_** yang dingin**."

Kyuhyun menyudahi nyanyiannya. Entahlah, tapi dia sangat yakin kalau Zhoumi sudah pergi jauh ke neraka beberapa detik setelah lagu itu berakhir. Dia tersenyum saat ada yang menghampirinya.

"Kerja bagus, Kyu." Jessica -orang yang menghampiri Kyuhyun dan juga Dewi Kematian- tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Terima kasih pujiannya, Sica." Kyuhyun juga tersenyum lebar membalas pujian dari Jessica.

_"Kurang ajar kau, Zhoumi. Teganya kau meninggalkanku hanya karena Sungmin bodoh itu. Kau tidak tau siapa aku, ya? Kau kira selama ini kau berpacaran dengan manusia? Aku akan balas dendam kepadamu dan Sungmin bajingan itu." Jessica memaki foto yang ada digenggamannya. Dia marah, kesal, juga sedih._

_ "… bajingan kau, Sungmin. Aku akan balas dendam kepadamu. Lihat saja."_

_ Jessica mendengarkan makian dari orang yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum lebar. 'Aku sudah mendapatkan __**boneka**__ untuk rencana balas dendamku.'_

"Aku tak salah memilihmu, Kyu. Sekarang, hiduplah dengan tenang di bumi ini. Tapi ingat, aku **menunggumu **di **neraka**." Jessica lalu mengepakkan sayap hitamnya dam terbang meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun berjalan meninggalkan mayat Sungmin dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

**Selesai. Semuanya sudah selesai.**

** Kalian lihat? Akulah pemenang dari permainan ini.**

** Selamat Hari **_**Valentine**_** Merah semuanya. **_**Dewi Kematian**_** masih membutuhkan darah!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin~**

AN: Sebenarnya ini fic lama yang didedikasikan untuk Hari Valentine. Tapi karena banyak yang harus di-edit, jadi author perbaiki lagi. Dan ini hasilnya. Semoga readers suka, ya. Saya juga author baru. Jadi, mohon bantuannya semua. CX

Terakhir …

**REVIEW PLEASEU!**

**THANKS CX**


End file.
